Tania is All Alone
by EmoZombieUnicorn
Summary: when young Tania's family dies she is left with a vast fortune but nobody to take care of her... how will she survive alone with nobody to care and lo0ve her? RATED M FOR INTENSE SCENES IN FUTURE


_**Tania **_

**JUST A STORY I WROTE CAUSE I WAS BORED PLEASE BE NICE TO IT!**

"We'll be back in a few hours."she heard her mama promise. "the maids will care for you untill im back. I love you" Tania nodded at her mamas kiss on the forehead and said a simple "love you mama." This was the last time 7 year old Tania Harette would ever see her family.

she saw mama, papa, and Kimmi, her big sissy walk out the big double doors and she waved, thinking something was wrong. she was wandering around the mansion because her family was, as her mama called, 'loaded with Bucks.' she went to her large room and went to the playroom through a door only big enough for her and her black kitty, Skarlet.

her black hair was very long and it went past her elbows, making it drag as she went through the crawlspace to her playroom.

since it was the only entrance to the playroom, she was the only one able to get in there. she hunkerd down in a corner stuffed with life-sized baby dolls and barbies and any other dolly fantasy a 7 year old wanted. she started playing with a Baby Alive Feed Me doll.

she had just made the formula for the baby milk when she heard a crash followed by a couple gunshots and a scream of the maids, Melanie, Sarabella, and Yvette.

she started to whimper in fear but stayed quitet, thankful that she was in a windowless and very small doored room.

"I KNOW YOURE IN HERE, TANIA! YOURE FAMILY IS DEAD AND SO IS YOURE MAIDS! YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!"she heard a deep man voice scream. she buried herself in dolls and stayed still, she was completley terrefied. she heard him enter her room, but not the playroom yet. she hid the necklace with the key to the vault in it in her purple dress and wiggled into a better position where she was more hidden in the pile of dolls.

"I HELPED BUILD THIS HOUSE AND I KNOW YOURE IN THAT PLAYROOM! NOW GIMME THAT VAULT KEY AND I MIGHT NOT KILL YOU" she heard him say again, making her even more terrefied. he tried and tried to get in without going through the small door thats only 1 foot tall. "OH WELL, YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" he said one last time before leaving to go to the front room.

she saw this because she has a camera in every room excluding parents and she can watch them on moniters on this one wall. the next thing made her freeze; the guy, with a box of matches and was lighting one on a pile of wood and clothes. "uh-oh." she whisperd and ran out of the payrrom and ran to her parents room and got out the locket containing the tiny key to her parents room she kept on the necklace. she quickly unlocked it and pulled out of the vault a wallet of credit cards.

she knew and memorized all the passwords to all of them. she went to the kitchen with the door to the backyard. she ran out and just as she put a foot outside she was blown forward with a giant _**KABOOOOOOMMMM! **_

Tania screamed at the top of her lungs before landing on the branches of a big tree and let the world fade into darkness.

Tania slowly opened her eyes. all she saw was the branches of the tree. she saw that her house had stopped burning, but no firemen to put it out or the police or anyone. For no apparent reason, she started crying. _All alone..._ was all she thought before going into the half-burned down house to see what was still there.

when she went to her room. she saw it was aslmost untouched by the fire, just like the playroom and kitchen. Tania was still gripping the wallet that she took from the now-destroued vault and looked inside to find all 10 still there.

"ill live by myself, and get the house fixed and everything will be better when mommie comes home" she said to herself and went to turn on the tv in her room to the channel news "We come to you live from the west side of the city; millionares Sara, Mike, and Kimmi Harrette were found dead and Tania Harette is still reported missing after 5 days from the housefire. police say Sara Harette took their daughter to their cousins house but she never arrived there. this has been Ginny Arnold, signing off" she heard miss newslady say. _5 days after the housefire... mama daddy and sissy are dead... _She kept thinking in her head. "theyll come back...mommie promised" she whisperd curling into a ball and cried her heart out.

**hows first chapter? sorry its short. it gets better! **

**Hugs, kisses and roundhouse kicks, EZU**


End file.
